


Candlelight supper

by Rosine



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosine/pseuds/Rosine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora and Robert’s feeling toward each other around their one year anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cora

Cora

She looked across the table at her husband of little less than a year and blushed when she realised he was staring at her. His parents had gone to some dinner party and they were on their own. They had talked about the weather in the first course and everyone else during the second but with no new innocent subject coming to mind the third course was deprived of conversation. He had finished his plate sooner than she had and had decided to use the time to observe her which was quite unsettling. She swallowed with some difficulties, his look renewing the guilt she was feeling. She hoped he would never discover her true feeling for him for his reaction would destroy her. She smiled sweetly before signalling to the butler she wanted more wine. She knew she should tell him to get it out of her chest but how could she? She didn't love him and he was mad over heels for her.


	2. Robert

Robert

She was charming, he supposed, especially when she blushed like that. But her smile... oh God, how he hated that smile. Her smile was the remainder of everything he would never have. Requited love, meaningful passionate embraces instead of mere conjugal duties, everything they talked about in penny dreadful and he had no idea what they would be like in reality. She asked for more wine and lowered her gaze. Perhaps he should tell her about his feelings. The mood was right, with candle light flicking across her face and since his mother’s was not here she wouldn’t scold the blatant display of sentiment. Perhaps he should tell her after supper in the drawing room. He would lead her to the settee and put both their glass on a small table after dismissing the servant. It would at least ease the pain in his chest. He watched her again and let go of hir dream. He couldn’t strain their marriage with his revelation. He didn’t love her and she was mad over heels for him.


End file.
